


Jealous much?

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Love Triangle, come on people we got a damon x reader x dean, i guess, some pretty nasty remarks, what else do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai





	1. Chapter 1

“You seem a little too excited to be here, huh (Y/n)?” Dean looked at you through the rare view mirror, a smirk on his lips.  
  
You rolled your eyes at him but a smile was on your lips nonetheless “It’s just- I spent most of my years here, it’s my hometown anyway” you shrugged, trying to play it off.  
  
“And…” you started again “…I have some friends here that I haven’t seen for so long that I- miss them”  
  
“Friends _friends_?” Sam asked you with a smirk and you chuckled, winking but not saying a word.  
  
“Here we are” Dean said suddenly, snapping both your attentions away, either he had caught on to what Sam implied and didn’t like or the sign ‘Mystic Falls’ all of a sudden turned his mood for the worse. Yeah. Probably the first.  
  
“Home sweet home huh?” Sam asked with a smile and you nodded your head.  
  
“Sorta” you chuckled.  
  
“Feels good to be back” you whispered mostly to yourself.

Dean smiled softly at you as well, his hand on your shoulder as he rubbed it softly. You could not deny that the small motion did make your heart flutter inside your chest and the butterflies go crazy. It was no lie to yourself at least(and Sam of course) that you had feelings for Dean every since you first met him. Sam liked to tease you about it sometimes but after a while he would understand that you got self-conscious and shy in front of him. Making it no easy task to express him you feelings.  
  
“So we go straight ahead at the police station or take a walk to see fr ourselves how things are going?”  
  
“Well, I have a friend at the police station. I know she could help us but- considering the time of the day I know a place where we will find most of the people and get much more information”  
  
“Hm sounds good. And where’s that place?”  
  
“Mystic Grill-” you turned to look at Dean with a smile “It’s a bar” and instantly a big one appeared on his face as well.  
  
“Well, what are we waiting for then? Come on ladies!” he exclaimed like an enthusiazed little child, a wide grin on his face…  
  
…after of course a major bitch-face from Sam.  
  
~~~  
  
“And this- is everybody?” Sam asked with a perplexed look on his face. The bar was not as crowded as he’d expect.  
  
You chuckled “This is all the important 'everybody’” you said with a smirk.  
  
“Are you sure?” Dean asked with a frown “Or is this just your way of taking me out and you just won’t admit it till we’re alone?” his smirk was wide and you had to hold yourself from letting it get to you- even if it already was. You felt your cheeks get hotter by the second.  
  
“You’d wish Winchester” you rolled your eyes at him but at the same time tried to hide how it affected you.  
  
He laughed, winking at you but said nothing more.  
  
“Come on, let’s have a drink first and then (Y/n) can talk to whoever she wants to later” you and Sam nodded at his words and you all made your way to the bar.  
  
As almost every time Dean ordered a beer for each of you and Sam did not miss a second to open his laptop and start research, only this time-  
  
Everything was much more different.  
  
Sure it was yet another bar and just like every other time Dean would not stop flirting with the waitress making you both scowl to no end and at the same… hurt like hell. You had asked yourself plenty of time what you were doing wrong, what had you done for him to never notice that you were there but only choose other women, what had you done to lead him every night straight into other women’s arms but not you. It was not as if you had tried very hard show him your feelings, truth was you’d probably die of embarrassment if knew how you felt about him, but could he at least not realize how bad this was hurting you?  
  
You’d always doubted yourself and this was just making things worse, especially because it was Dean; the guy you’d fallen for so hard ever since the beginning. You had never felt something like this for anyone before but now had come to the point of not wanting to feel at all. If only there was a switch turn off our emotions completely. And what hurt the most was that when none of those skinny and way-too-beautiful for you to compare to girls was not around he went to being all flirty, and touchy and… close and so kind and sweet and all around perfect in his own imperfect way. Sure he had his bad habits but they just made you love him more and when he showed you aspects of his character that he didn’t let anybody know of you just… lost it.  
  
You felt as if you were on cloud nine even if you did not want to admit it. Because you felt important, Dean made you feel so and with all those complements, oh gosh, your self-confidence reached the top. You actually felt good about yourself and at some points that there was a chance for you and him. But then he just went and did… that.  
  
You let out a scoff, turning your head away from the sight just a few stools away and decided that it would be best to look at your drink.  
  
“Hey, you ok?” Sam asked you in a soft voice, placing a hand on top of yours.  
  
“Yeah yeah I’m fine” you tried to smile but just didn’t find it in you.  
  
“(Y/n)-” Sam started but ou cut him off.  
  
“No, Sam. Please just- Let’s not talk about it. Maybe that way I will forget that he will be in about an hour stuffing his face in her obviously fake boobs” you tried to play it off and Sam let a small chuckle.  
  
“For the record, I think he’s an idiot for letting you go like that” he smiled sympathetically and you nodded your head.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah” you sighed looking down at your beer.  
  
You had tried to do everything you could to get his attention but Dean truly seemed to be an idiot. You did not blame him much anyway. It was maybe your shyness that prevented you from telling him your real feelings and the fact that you always doubted whether you were good enough. Something that could be attributed to some of your previous boyfriends, none of whom showed not to care about how you really felt and thought about yourself. Well, almost none. There was someone-  
  
“Well, look at that. If it isn’t miss sunshine coming over to brighten us up all over again I’m gonna go ahead and visit a doctor cause my sight’s just started to get bad”  
  
Speaking of the devil.  
  
A smile started to form on your lips, along with a stunned expression but you did not care as you turned to face him.  
  
“Damon?” you breathed out and his smile just got bigger.  
  
“What, were you expecting someone else? Ouch (Y/n) that hurts” he put a hand over his chest and before you could realize it you were laughing. Truthfully.  
  
“Oh Damon” in just a matter of second you were off your seat and straight into his arms as he hugged you as tightly as possible close to him.  
  
You buried your face in his chest and he at teh crook of your neck as he whispered in a much softer and less teasing voice “Hey pattycakes. Missed you”  
  
Oh how you’d missed that version of Damon.  
  
“Oh Damon” a wide and nostalgic smile spread on your lips “I didn’t- I didn’t know you were still in Mystic Falls”  
  
“Of course I am. Couldn’t leave the place where I met you, at least this way I’d be able to remember more of you” he whispered just slightly so that you could only hear.  
  
“Oh careful there Salvatore. You’re being a softy” you smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“You haven’t changed one bit, have you?” he smirked and you giggled.  
  
“Nope” you said with a grin.  
  
“But let me be” you let a soft sigh “Tell me about you. How has it been? How is Stefan? Are you still fighting over everything?”  
  
He chuckled “Not like when you were here. Oddly enough we’re a little better. We have bigger problems to face”  
  
“What problems?” you frowned.  
  
“Problems of your kind” he said “You hunters never know when to quit”  
  
“What can I say? We are stubborn asses” you giggled and he chuckled.  
  
“If I remember correctly, you are a stubborn ass as well, though” you added with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Just a little. But if I wasn’t a stubborn and persistent ass we wouldn’t have had all those might I say magical nights in heaven” he grinned innocently.  
  
You laughed “Have you gotten more cheeky than I remember you Damon or what?”  
  
“Maybe” he shrugged “Depending on what you remember of me”  
  
You smirked “You want to hear it, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh I’m dying to baby” he grinned.  
  
You laughed shaking your head “Well, even if I wouldn’t like to make your ego bigger- yes, I remember every little detail Damon”  
  
“As if you could ever forget a man like me” he wiggled his eyebrows at you and you laughed.  
  
“Seems like you have really gotten even more full of yourself” you shook your head.  
  
“Oh please, as if you are not to blame for it” he scoffed.  
  
“Me? How am I responsible?” you faked hurt.  
  
“Well for starters,might I tell you that some marks are still on my back” he smiled widely.  
  
You scoffed “As if. Do I need to remind you what you are?”  
  
“Details. Do I need to remind you how you did on our best nights?” he smirked and your eyes widened.  
  
“You won’t dare imitate me in front of everybody!” you growled and he grinned, laughing.  
  
“… Like that one time” he said and you felt your cheeks turn red.  
  
“I’m going to get you back for that one day”  
  
“Oh baby I am all yours! I clearly remember where we ended up when you wanted to get me back for something”  
  
You laughed, shaking your head “Oh so do I, but I will make you pay for talking about our love life through the microphone!”  
  
“Hey I swear, I didn’t know it was open” he defended himself and you rolled your eyes.  
  
You laughed but a small sigh in the end left your lips “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah” he sighed “Remind me again, why did we break up?”  
  
You bit your lip “Damon please let’s not talk about it. You know I… I didn’t want it either but I had no choice.”  
  
“Sure” it was obvious how he was not believing any of it.  
  
“Damon, please don’t make his worse.” you placed a hand on top of his and he looked up in your eyes.  
  
“Sorry. Can’t really just swallow the fact that I lost you forever”  
  
“Hey now. I lost you as well” you tried to lighten his mood.  
  
“Well, you can have me back if you want to?”  
  
“Damon” you giggled at his enthusiasm.  
  
“Come on now! Just imagine, you and me in my car, you riding shotgun, me driving with one hand while the other is on your thigh and always getting higher- or-” he saw the pointed look on your face “Fine not riding up just staying there, and us singing to some classic rock, rolling through town, staying in small motel rooms and having to share a bed. Come on!”  
  
You laughed at how excited he seemed about the idea “Wow didn’t know you’d missed me that much Damon”  
  
“Well that and of course that gorgeous body of yours that damn, I swear as the years go by you get hotter and hotter!”  
  
“Damon!” you exclaimed.  
  
“Hey I’m only saying the truth here! Besides, come on admit you’ve missed me” he placed a hand on your thigh and you looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Not as much as you have missed me, obviously” you laughed.  
  
“Me and somebody else I think you would be glad to see again” he said with a predatory grin as he came closer.  
  
“And that better be your aunt Suzy” came a rough and sarcastic voice behind Damon.  
  
“Nope, she went all high and jumped off a cliff when I was younger. Now if you wouldn’t mind to, oh I don’t know, leave” Damon brushed him as he pressed you even more on the bar. You tried to keep yourself from giggling.  
  
“No wonder if she had a boy like to look after” he retorted.  
  
You actually wanted to laugh at the nonsense they were saying but the seriousness on Dean’s face, and how his eyes were burning holes in Damon’s head made look more at him with a frown.  
  
“But I’m going to ask you nicely because I don’t feel like spilling any blood now. Leave her alone” he ended up growling the last words.  
  
“Am I bothering her? No. On the contrary you are bothering us. So if you wouldn’t mind” he made hand motions as if to dismiss him but the glare on Dean’s face only darkened.  
  
“Look bud I am going to say it once more but if you don’t listen-”  
  
“Dean!” you said quickly, cutting him off before he could say more “He is not bothering me really”  
  
The look on Dean’s face would have been a weird one if you hadn’t had it before so many times yourself. The look of hurt.  
  
“He is a friend. Damon is a friend and we were catching up, that’s all”  
  
“It didn’t seem like that to me” Dean glared daggers at him.  
  
“Oh no, it’s just that. We were catching up, reliving some moments. Like that one where we had ended up having sex under the bar on new year’s eve- or day, I don’t know. I got a little confused with everybody’s counting along with her screaming my name as she reached-”  
  
“Ok yeah! Yeah- no, no need for Dean to know that. It was just once and-”  
  
“Once? Hey I’m offended right now! I clearly remember I counted at least three org-”  
  
“Damon!” you exclaimed with wide eyes and bright red cheeks.  
  
“Oh no, no that was during the Christmas party when we sneaked away into the bathroom, yeah I always confuse those two parties” he shrugged.  
  
“But maybe it was four? I mean during the screaming and all the heat and her being naked underneath me- you know she very distracting when she’s naked, I had once walked on her when she came out of her shower and she was all wet from the water and she had just let her towel drop and- Hot damn!” he bit his lip in emphasis and if you were red before you now were blushing like a mad.  
  
“I see” Dean muttered with a clenched jaw and a somewhat pained expression but above all there was-  
  
“Oh no you don’t. This woman was able to rock my world like none else, I swear there is no chance I would let her go. Although in the end I had to”  
  
“Well, sorry to hear it. But you know all great things might come to an end”  
  
“Unfortunately, but hey now that we met again- who knows” Damon turned his head to look at you grinning.  
  
“But maybe there is no chance anymore for you. You did break up for a reason and you both moved on. Certainly for better”  
  
“Oh but I doubt she’d ever find better than me”  
  
“You never know, maybe she already has it there but does not know it. You however are an ended story”  
  
“And you would know because?” Damon raised an eyebrow and Dean clenched his jaw harder. You could almost swear that what you saw flash through his eyes was-  
  
“I certainly do know more than you” he did not keep himself from growling the words at him “Satisfying her needs had been my job for longer than you”  
  
“Oh I didn’t know her standards had dropped so much” Damon said matter-of-factly.  
  
Dean clenched his jaw harder as well as his fists, his glare hardening as if he seemed ready to cut off Damon’s head any second - no wonder he would if he knew he was a vampire - but it was at that second that your eyes widened in realization. Realization of what Dean was actually feeling all this time, the blonde altogether forgotten at the other side of the bar as in no doubt Dean had dumped her the second he saw you so close with Damon. It was the jealousy that had made him. And it was the jealousy that had stirred inside him just because he…  
  
…felt things about you as well?


	2. Chapter 2

“You think?” Dean all but growled at him “I would say that her standards changed for the much better when she dumped you. I never doubted that she was smart anyway and finally here is the proof” he had a smug grin on his face and you could hardly keep your eyes from widening.  
  
How had you gotten in this situation again?  
  
You kept asking the same question to yourself all the time but above all you tried to desperately think of a way out of this. It was not as if you hadn’t missed Damon, oh hell no. You had missed him incredibly much but him being in the same room with Dean and them talking meant no good. Maybe more like the second Apocalypse becoming real and you were not in the mood to be in the middle of this one. They had pretty similar personalities – yes you had a type obviously – but that only meant that the remarks and comments, quiet honestly insults, were not going to stop anytime soon. Or if they did, well you dreaded to think about that because you knew that they would resort to punches and even worse Damon’s true nature being revealed.  
  
You didn’t need having to explain why you were in a relationship with a vampire all that time ago even if you were a hunter ever since you could remember yourself. But Damon was just not another vampire, just like Stefan whom you had met first. He had actually saved you once and as hard as it may have been – considering you were supposed to kill him – you and Stefan formed a friendship soon. He was a lot like Sam actually and even if he was a vampire you caught yourself not caring at all. He didn’t even feed on human blood so you knew you didn’t have to worry about him. He was different. While Damon? Well Damon was completely the opposite. And by opposite you meant cocky, flirty, completely sure and confident of himself and above all going for what he wanted. And at the point you met him it was you.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
“You know I could in just a second have your head on a silver platter right?” you glared at him as he played with the glass of scotch in his hand.  
  
“Oh please sweetheart as if you’d ever want to do that to this face” he pointed to his face with a smirk and you rolled your eyes “Besides you know little bro Stefan would not be so happy about it”  
  
“Wanna bet on that?” you raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He stopped for a second mid-movement “Yep. No, scratch that” he brushed it off taking a sip of his drink “But quiet honestly, now let’s be honest. If you had this body all yours, what would you do?” he leaned in closer to you.  
  
“You really want to know the truth?” you leaned in closer whispering to him in a quiet seductive voice and he nodded with a smirk.  
  
“I would love- love to take that beautiful face of yours and-” you smirked at him “-shove it on the wall to break that awful smirk on your face and using the pool stick to drive it straight through your heart in hopes you will even stop talking”  
  
“Whoo feisty. I like it!” he grinned wiggling his eyebrows and taking a sip of his drink.  
  
“I will show you something to like more than that buddy” you smirked drinking as well.  
  
“Meaning?” he leaned in.  
  
“I would tell you but why take the surprise away from when I break each and every one of your bones?” you cocked your head to the side and he laughed.  
  
“Well, we’ll have to see that”  
  
“Oh we will Salvatore”  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
And you did in some sort of way. It was mainly during your break – yes you did take breaks no matter what – that youhad been spending your time in Mystic Falls. And with Damon being there it meant that of course every day was filledwith his pretty blue eyes and annoying but heart-soaring-anyway smirk. You did not want to say it to him from the beginning but you had began to love it when he would suddenly pop around. It brightened your day every time and slowly but surely you had started falling for him. You wouldn’t admit it of course, just like you would now never confess to Dean how you felt about him – different reasons but still – but as hard as it was to believe it you finally ended up with him.  
  
It was harder for Stefan to believe than you actually.  
  
But getting to know that soft side of Damon you just could not help but cave in. It was just like with Dean. Despite how cocky and flirty they looked, total womanizers, they both had a soft side in them you’d never think existed. Caring, soft and loving. Overprotective sometimes yes but it was just a way of showing their feelings. And so just like you fell for Damon so you fell for Dean now.  
  
“Of course she’s smart. She was dating me and obviously not dating you now, what more proof can anybody want?” Damon said ever so simply.  
  
You saw Dean’s fists clench and unclench by his sides and you were scared to think that if they kept this up nobody was going to like the end result – but above all the bar owner.  
  
You had started to panic inside you, trying to think of a way to calm them down.  
  
“So you two had been dating for long?” it was obvious how Dean was fighting every urge in his body to punch Damonright then and there.  
  
“Certainly longer than you- oh no wait, you aren’t even dating duh!” he laughed and you glared at him this time. He was not helping at all.  
  
“Damon” you hissed at him but it probably was not the right thing to do as Dean’s smile got even bigger.  
  
“You always talk this much or do you suddenly feel the need to make up for what you don’t have in front of me?” Dean raised an eyebrow.  
  
It was the first time Damon showed to be annoyed “Don’t know. You must be used to that yourself, seeing as it is so hard to get a girl. Hey by the way, if you need any tips I’m here for you.” he patted him on the shoulder but Dean kept the unwavering glare on his face.  
  
“Maybe you could need some after all? Seeing as you failed to keep her”  
  
“Hey at least I had some and trust me it was not just some-” he grinned widely and you instantly jumped as you felt him slap your ass, a deep blush rising up your cheeks “-not that you can ever know anyway. Must be really hard for you to handle a woman like this one” he motioned to you with his head while you tried to hide your red face behind your hand.  
  
“Of course. Christmas party I’m guessing? Let me ask though was she every time drunk cause if that is so then I’m sorry about you buddy but she would have probably been thinking about somebody else” Dean said with a fake sympathetic expression.  
  
“I doubt that with my… traits-” Damon chuckled “-she would have been able to think about anything at all.”  
  
The smile fell of Dean’s lips and you took in a shaky breath yourself. Well… you could not say Damon was lying.  
  
“But I think this must be hard for you to understand huh? Tell me how does it feel to never have had the chance to have mind-blowing sex in your life? Like ever?!” Damon continued and this time Dean was straight forward glaring daggers at him.  
  
“Damon” you growled at him, he was taking it too far.  
  
Dean shook his head at you with a smile and looked at Damon “I don’t know but I was wondering how was it (Y/n) being the first and last woman to want to sleep with you in like… ever?”  
  
Instead of being angry Damon laughed out loudly “You know I would tell you, give every single little bit of detail because damn this girl can literally rock your world like never before but- why tell you of something you can never have? I’m trying to be nice here, seeing as you’ll never stand a chance with her”  
  
“You know-” Dean started but trailed off coming closer to Damon, his chest puffed out just like Damon’s.  
  
‘Oh no’ you thought. You clearly knew what was coming and you needed to find a way to stop this.  
  
“-I’m being really nice now, or else you would not be standing here on your feet”  
  
“Well, you know- I am being really honest now or else (Y/n) wouldn’t be standing here on her feet. I would have gotten rid of you in just a matter of seconds and had her laid without a single try.” Damon replied with a cute-looking smile. You knew how much more that smile meant.  
  
“You are really full of yourself, aren’t you? How are you so sure she’d still want to be with you?” Dean tried and failed to keep himself from growling the words.  
  
“Sure of myself? Well you need to blame her on that unfortunately. The way her nails dug into my back, they way she moaned at me, the way she screamed my name as she reached her peak I think are enough evidence for me. I mean, not like you will ever get to know how it feels to be inside-”  
  
“Damon!” you shrieked, face bright red but he only turned his head to you, smirking and throwing you a wink and then turned to look back at Dean that quiet literally was fuming.  
  
“You know just because you were lucky once I don’t think you should brag about it” Dean said.  
  
“Once?” Damon laughed out loudly “Are you kidding me? I can barely count the times I had her well, you know-” he grinned cheekily “-over cloud nine I’m gonna say, just so you get it. I bet any other word is unknown to you seeing as you’d never been able to make a woman org-”  
  
You yelped “Damon stop!” you took hold of his hand and pushed him back, scared what could happen at them being so close. You actually liked the bar, you didn’t want it broken the next five minutes.  
  
“Fine fine” he sighed, raising his hands in the air in surrender “Don’t want to hurt pretty boy’s feelings now”  
  
“Yeah better stop before I hurt something else of yours” Dean straight forward growled the words at him.  
  
“Oooh I see our little kitten is trying to be a tiger? It’s so cute you know” Damon chuckled, leaning against the bar.  
  
“You don’t know me, that’s why you’re talking” Dean clenched his jaw.  
  
“Really? Enlighten me then! I would love to know what you might have as a surprise.”  
  
“You are really confident about yourself but I would like to see how you are in a pool game” Dean said with a smirk and Damon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You are challenging me?”  
  
“Unless you’re too scared” Dean shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, a confident smirk on his face. And you could not blame him. He was literally the best you had ever known and his skills in pool far surpassed anyone’s you’d ever known. Though you knew that Damon was really good himself, he had even taught you although you didn’t know a single thing – better not get into detail with that. You always started with trying to learn at the pool table he had at his place but, well, the end was much more different every time. The positions at least but- details.  
  
“Me? Oh please. I just feel sorry for you. It will be like stealing candy from a kid” Damon said with a smirk “But if you are so keen on losing then be my guest” he motioned to the pool table that was a few feet away from you.  
  
Dean scoffed and laughed shaking his head “We’ll see that”  
  
“Oh we will” he followed him and you did the same, too scared to leave them on their own for even a second.  
  
“This win’s on you babe” Damon winked at you from the other side of the table as you reached it and you shook your head with a laugh.  
  
The smile flattered for a second from Damon’s lips as Dean shoved one pool-stick in his chest, and it was replaced by an annoyed look as he rolled his eyes at him. You on the other hand could not help but look at Dean all the while as they set things up. You had a frown on your face as you tried to decipher him and his feelings. In front of Damon and when he was looking, he tried to be confident but the cocky and confident smirk was whipped out as he looked at you. You could not place your finger on what particular emotion was on his face but at the same time you realized it probably was not just one. No it was not, but you could see how he was… hurt by it?  
  
You instantly felt guilt crawling up inside your chest for being all giggly and touchy with Damon, and obviously showing to support him while Dean stood a few feet away. But you knew it was not the truth. No, because of yours feelings for Dean and you knew it. But he didn’t, so of course he could not help but feel… betrayed? Well, at least he could get how you’ve been feeling all this time when he got a girl over and you had to watch or hear- and those were the hardest moments.  
  
The look of pure hurt.  
  
That was the look in Dean’s eyes and it honestly made your heart tighten in your chest. You couldn’t really understand what was going on. Why Dean would be like that. Sure you had realized that he was jealous of Damon, that was very much clear, and you knew- or well, hoped at least that it was because part of him had feelings for you. But you did not think that it would be to this extent.  
  
Maybe you had done something wrong? You really could not pinpoint what, though. But, sure, whatever it was there is no chance Dean would be like this, right?  
  
Unless, something was going on and you had not realized it yet. But what? Cause, the possibility of Dean having that kind of deep feelings for you was highly- no, it was impossible. You and him were just friends. That’s how you always remember yourselves. Well, yes he did flirt with you but that just for fun so of course he later stopped. Because you were friends. That’s what you’ve always been and that’s what you’d always be.  
  
At least, that’s what you reminded yourself every night he would go out with yet another woman he had fetched from the most recent bar you were in. It hurt you as well. You were not going to deny it and you were pretty sure that the look that Dean now had in his eyes was the exact same you had every time he was with another woman, in her arms or all over each other in bars while you and Sam stood back on the stool having a drink. The same look you knew you had every time you watched him with other women.  
  
The look of pure hurt.  
  
And it was not just hurt. He looked broken and sad. Tired you could say even as obviously everything caught up with him.  
  
And then there was that small giddy part inside you that just made your heart soar at thinking that it was because he had feelings for you. Because he wanted you and… was afraid of losing you again to Damon? No that could be impossible… right? Right?  
  
You didn’t know anything anymore. Anything.  
  
“Hey pretty boy when you’re done staring at my girl mind moving?” Damon’s voice broke your staring and you both turned to look at him, although Dean quiet obviously glared at him.  
  
“Last time I checked she was not your girl” Dean smiled fakely in the way 'I am stabbing you in my mind’ and you had no doubt he would do just that if he found out he was a vampire.  
  
“Details” Damon shrugged “She can be my girl again given second she wants to”  
  
“Just like she can be my girl any given seconds she wants to!” the words left Dean’s mouth without him really controllingthem. It seemed as If he was speaking his mind, what he believed and… wanted?  
  
Your eyes were wide and your body stiff at the words he had just uttered. You felt your entire body go warm, and you bit your lower lip. Once realization downed on him, his eyes widened as well and his head snapped from Damon to your direction that were staring at him with almost wide eyes and a look of disbelief. He had never said something like this so seriously and so… honestly? He was being honest with his feelings… for you?  
  
You saw a blush creep up his cheeks and neck and he cleared his throat immediately averting his eyes from yours to the pool table “First round yours” he mumbled to Damon who didn’t miss a beat to prepare himself.  
  
You saw him glance at you shyly for a second, but the second his green eyes locked with yours that had not left him for a second he immediately looked back down again as if having gotten caught in the act.  
  
“For you princess” Damon smirked up at you “And to all those memories shared on top of a pool table like this” he winked up at you and you could hardly keep a giggle in.  
  
Well, they were some good memories who could ever deny that? Certainly not you and Damon… Maybe Stefan that had had the misfortune of walking in on the two of you in the middle of… pool game lessons, let’s call it. Yeah that.  
  
“Memories?” Dean asked with a clearly annoyed look and Damon glanced at him.  
  
“Uh yeah you know… pool game lessons” Damon shrugged “Nothing special but-” he snickered “-Not that I could keep my hands off her”  
  
He made his move but Dean was too busy thinking about what he said more than the game itself “Really?” he asked, unable to hide his annoyance.  
  
“Hell yeah! But it’s her fault so-” he shrugged, moving a little “-I mean can you imagine it? Her bent all over the pool table, concentrated on getting it right damn- she seemed to be literally asking for it!” he shook his head with a laugh and you hid your face behind your hands.  
  
“Damon enough!” you exclaimed with a red face but he only chuckled.  
  
“Come on, it’s the truth after all. Which is also the explanation why you are still so terrible at pool. But fear not babe, I am here now and up for starting those lessons any time you want to” he grinned widely but before you could respond Dean beat you at it.  
  
“Sorry, you’ve already been replaced.” he said smugly “She’s got a new and better teacher so you gotta learn to live with that”  
  
“Ouch. Now that hurt” Damon pretended.  
  
“I certainly know something that will hurt you more” Dean all-but-growled, moving closer to him only a little far away from him as they quiet obviously glared at each other.  
  
“Oh really? Cause I was thinking the exact same thing” Damon growled for the first time back at him. This was not good. This was certainly not good.  
  
“No. No, guys! Guys!” you exclaimed and they both immediately turned to look at you and you caught yourself immediately getting nervous.  
  
“What?” they asked at the same time and immediately turned to glare at each other.  
  
You rolled your eyes “Are you going to play or what?” you were actually getting fed up with the both of them.  
  
“Of course. And when I get to win you and I will go on that trip” Damon winked at you “But I am telling you, I won’t beable to control my hand” he grinned widely.  
  
“Unless I’ve cut it off before you can even do something” Dean growled and Damon rolled his eyes at him.  
  
And that was pretty much how the rest of the game went on. They were both pretty close and equally good players so you really had no idea who was going to win. What you cared about most was the fact that they at least had stopped throwing remarks- or well, who were you kidding, insults actually and were mostly focused on the game. Of course the glares and hard looks were not gone especially when Damon would wink at you or, during Dean’s turn, Damon would have come by your side and thrown an arm over your shoulder. And better not get started with how he started whispering things to you – you could hardly keep your giggles – and effectively distracted Dean who, not-so-accidentally, had hit the pool ball hard enough to hit Damon.  
  
“Sorry. My mistake” Dean had tried to smile innocently – obviously fake – but at least had managed to do what he meant to and that was to get your attention off him and Damon pissed off. And Damon wouldn’t miss a beat to act right back.  
  
They were acting just like kids and you really had no idea how long they would keep this up. You only hoped that Sam would find something so that you were going to get done with this hunt as soon as possible.  
  
Not as it seemed.  
  
“Hey (Y/n)” Sam came by your side as you rubbed your forehead in annoyance, feeling a headache coming up. You turned your head to look at him with a desperate look on your face “Please tell me you found a way out of here as soon as possible”  
  
“I’m really sorry to tell you but….” he sighed “We’re gonna need to stay here for very long in fact”  
  
Freaking perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry to tell you but…” he sighed apologetically “…We’re gonna have to stay here for very long actually”

“You’re kidding me right? Please tell me you’re joking” you looked up at him, desperation written all over your face and he certainly could understand why.

“Oh dear. Castiel help me” you sighed, hiding your face in your hands.

Sam chuckled lightly “He’s kinda busy as well”

You shot him a glare “I wouldn’t be laughing in your place Winchester. I dread to think what can happen if those two stay close to each other any longer”

“Come on! What worse could happen?”

‘Oh I don’t know. Maybe Dean finding out I was dating a vampire and decide to chop his head off? That is if Damon hasn’t ripped his heart out in the meanwhile!’

Yeah. Nope.

“Nevermind Sam, just go search something more in case we need it. You never know”

“Sure. I'l leave you to take care of these two” he patted your shoulder and you sighed dramatically.

“Hey gorgeous-” Damon’s voice broke your trail of thoughts and you looked up at them “-Not that I don’t like it when youfantasize about me, baby, but we have time to make them real later. Now how about you watch me beat green-eyes’ ass in pool?”

Dean rolled his eyes and a small groan left his lips “Nothing’s over yet _blue eyes_ ” he spat the words “I might be the one to beat your ass”

“Oh be my guest. You know what they say- Ladies first” Damon grinned, moving to the side for Dean to get his shot.

If looks could kill Damon would be dead now. For good.

“Damon” you gave him a look and he just shrugged innocently.

“Not my fault. You are the only one to ever be able to handle me- and you know what I mean” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Hey tiger, keep it in your pants now, will ya?”

“Whoo being bossy again. You are never going to change huh (Y/n)?”

A giggle slipped your lips “Damon stop!”

“That’s not what you said any other time” he pointed out and well, it was actually the truth.

“Damon” you gave a slight groan, trying to be more serious but failing.

“Have I told you how much I love it when you moan my name?”

Your eyes widened for a second but you didn’t have time to react as a pool ball came right across the pool table and hit Damon on the chest, making him jump for a moment.

“Oops. My mistake” Dean smiled in a fake and sarcastic way.

“It’s ok. Maybe you need someone to teach you the basics before you start trying to challenge me. Let me!” Damon took his hand off your waist – when had it moved there in the first place? - and strode close to Dean.

Dean stood unmoving, only glaring at him. Damon grinned the usual way and made a shooing move with his hand. Dean rolled his eyes at him but moved away anyway.

“So, see how real men do it pretty boy” he said sassily .

“I would but- I don’t see a real man here” Dean shrugged and Damon let that one slip with just a laugh.

“You know-” yeah probably didn’t let it slip “-such attitude might get you in trouble or worse… majorly injured” he shrugged casually and you could clearly hear – just like Dean did – the threat in it.

Dean actually laughed “I know but- your face is just begging for a punch at the moment”

Damon raised an eyebrow at him “Would like to see you try. Hey maybe if something happened to you, you’d probably get (Y/n) to take care of you- seeing as she’s never going o touch you that way any other chance”

Dean looked at him coldly “Do you hear yourself when you talk?”

“Hm” Damon tapped his finger on his chin “Usually… nope” he shrugged.

“But I mean-” he spoke again “-it usually is moaning (Y/n)’s name so I don’t think there is much to hear”

“Was.” Dean said firmly “Was (Y/n)’s name. Not anymore.”

A sly smirk slowly spread on Damon’s lips “… Are you so sure about that?” he raised an eyebrow, glancing at you for a second.

And Dean’s head had never turned so fast to your direction. Eyes all-but-wide.

You look at him as well with wide eyes, furiously shaking your head. You looked back at Damon shocked “Damon!” you shrieked.

“Oh yes. A melody to my ears. See that’s what she’d always say when I sneaked into the shower with her and- Yeah, you probably get the rest” Damon grinned cheekily.

“Yeah. Good old times. Good thing they’re over”

“Yeah but who said it’s for good? I mean by all means- I would just love to relive those moments of rush as we sneaked out and just… spent some time in the backseat of my car just… chatting you know” Damon chuckled.

“Oh so you have a car? You stole it from anyone or something?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“No, it’s actually mine. And actually real, unlike your own little toy. Let me guess, Christmas gift?”

Dean chuckled “You’re saying this because you haven’t seen her. But it’s better if you don’t anyway. Don’t want your jaw hurting too much when it drops” he said smugly. If there was one thing he was more proud than anything and he knew could surpass anybody else was Baby.

“I wouldn’t be so confident in your place pretty boy. The memories made in that backseat-” Damon spoke, referring to his car and looking at you with a wide smirk, winking “-are certainly irreplacable”

You ducked your head slightly down, feeling your face heat up “Memories that are still to be left untold” you shot Damon a look and he rolled his eyes.

“As if there are any words to be able to describe the feelings” Damon laughed “But- better not remind Baby-boo here of what he can never have yeah?” he looked with fake sympathy at Dean who seemed ready to chop off his head any second.

“Sorry? What did you just say? I was too focused on not giving a crap about you anymore” Dean retorted and the smile did flatter from Damon’s lips for a second.

“Yeah sorry too. I was really busy ignoring your presence as well”

“You mean the same way you ignore the fact that you are a douche?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

Your eyes widened as you could literally see what you feared happen any second given “No the same way I am ignoring how childish you two are being. Don’t you have a pool game to focus on?”

“Babe’s right!”

“She’s not your babe anymore, unless you’re still dreaming”

“Oh boy those are certainly not dreams. The feeling of-” Damon laughed “-well, all too much real trust me! Though, yeah, once again you’ll probably just have to imagine what I mean seeing as you’ll never get to feel it”

“You know… now I get it” Dean crossed his arms over his chest “I always knew she was a kind and caring person but now I see the real proof. For so long she was doing a charity by being with you!”

Oh things were going to far for your liking.

“Yeah and probably a favor to herself by _not_ being with you!” Damon was fast to say back.

“The only time she did a favor to herself was when she dumbed you and boy has she not been more right in her life!”

“Dean” you spoke in a low and firm voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. You shot him a look but much like Damon he ignored you.

“Excuse me? Sorry I was too busy thinking of how many times her and I have done things you will only dream about”

Dean took a step forward but you immediately put a hand on top of his chest to stop him. Changing the subject was the only option and just what you did.

“Hey Damon-!” you exclaimed, effectively making him look at you “I didn’t ask you but- how is Stefan? It’s been a while since I heard from his as well”

“Ah yeah sweet young Stefan. Good, good. He’s having bit of drama with his pregnant girlfriend but- same old same”

“P-pregnant?” you raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah- pretty much like you’d probably end up after all those times we-”

Dean cleared loudly his throat to catch Damon’s attention who so clearly was doing this on purpose.

“Yeah blondy ended up with a pair of them inside her but details- Hey maybe you could actually come see him. Sure he’d be glad to see ya and maybe tight-pants over here can loosen up a little bit. Hey I am only doing this for you-” he looked at Dean “-don’t want to embarrass you too much after all!”

“The pool game is still on. We’ll see who will be the one to get embarrassed or not” Dean smile in a way that said ‘I am stabbing you in my mind’.

“Yeah uh sounds great. I’d love to see the house again” you piped in.

“Oh it hasn’t changed one bit. And my bedroom still remains the very same way you remember it as well” Damon smiled,winking at you. You could not help a chuckled and Dean certainly could not help a glare.

“I only hope the walls are thick enough so that they won’t break when I slam you” Dean grumbled, completely serious.

“Oh yes yes of course they are! Everything, including my bed was made to withstand me. Trust me, me and (Y/n) have tested every single one of them… any way you can imagine!”

And your face surely turned even more red at hearing him say it and… the oh so vivid memories.

All sarcasm was wiped out of Dean’s face “I can imagine” he spat, glaring at Damon.

“Maybe not so much, because well I actually like to-”

“Damon!” you shrieked. You didn’t want him to get started, oh definitely not! He chuckled, winking at you.

“I’ll go tell Sam” Dan said, still completely serious and walked away. Not so accidentally bumping shoulders - pretty hard - with Damon.

~*~

“So we’ve got two cars. You can follow with your toy-” Damon said cheekily at Dean “Whlile (Y/n) lead the way”

“Yeah, like hell!” Dean scoffed “She’s not riding with you”

“Hey no problem, I could have her ride me if you have a problem with my car!”

Sam let a small snicker and Dean immediately shot him a look that made him shut up.

“You’d wish! That’s been done and over with! (Y/n)’s coming with us” Dean took hold of your hand and before you could say anything Dean grabbed your arm and all-but-drag you into the Impala.

With what he had heard Damon say so many times he knew to be scared that anything could happen. Literally- anything.

~*~

“Ah home sweet home! Stefan honey I’m home!” Damon sang and you giggled to yourself. It was like this pretty much every time.

“Stefan! Come on I’ve brought someone with me!”

“Stefan?” he asked again, a frown setting on his face “Huh. Who knows where he is now”

“Probably out, but we can wait. We don’t have a problem. Sides I think his books could probably help us with the current case”

“Case huh? Would love to hear more about what other case has brought you again straight into my arms”

You chuckled “There’s a lot to be said, but I think Stefan will know more. So we can wait for him”

“As you wish. In th meanwhile, drink anyone?”

“Yeah we could all use one” you nodded your head.

“Ok, I take it you want a beer as usual. Moose?” he asked, turning to look at Sam who chuckled.

“A beer would be nice”

“Ok two beers, one bourbon for me and will Dean-o take a pepsi or is it too much for him? Maybe water?”

Dean glared at him “I can handle my drinks, thanks for the concern. I’ll have some whiskey”

“Ditto. Don’t say I didn’t think about ya!” Damon shrugged, proceeding to give you all your drinks.

“Oh and now that we are here- remind me to later go to my bedroom” Damon told you, making Dean’s posture immediately straighten. His jaw was clenched.

“Oh easy up Impala boy! I am not set on doing anything… yet” he chuckled and Dean all-but-glared at him.

“Details. I only wanted to return (Y/n) something she left the last time she was here” he added with a shrug.

Dean let a small sigh, easing up a little and resting on the couch just as did Sam for a little. The tension had eased up for a little and you as well hoped that you’d get to finish the job fast and without anything being revealed. Easy, fast and without any incidents.

“A set of black lace lingerie she was wearing that night” he finished and both you and Dean choked on your drinks.

Yeah probably there was going to be an incident after all.


End file.
